Current fascia boards for RV's are made of extruded powder coated aluminum which have an optional secondary seal within the extruded powder coated aluminum frame. The extruded powder coated aluminum frame is expensive to make and must be made in one piece, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture, assembly and affixation onto the wall of an expansion room of a recreational vehicle. An optional seal made out of cellular sponge material is also affixed to the extruded powder coated aluminum frame.
Because of the strength and durability of the aluminum fascia boards, no one has considered looking for alternatives. However, given the cost of making fascia boards out of aluminum, there is a need for alternatives.